1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for writing data to a tape medium such as a magnetic tape, a method therefor, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In tape drives that write data to a tape medium such a magnetic tape, it is common as described in Patent Documents 1 to 3 and the like that mutually related multiple data pieces are first accumulated in a buffer and then written from the buffer to the tape medium at a predetermined timing. For example, when a tape drive receives, from its higher level apparatus, a data file and a metadata file indicating the content of the data, the tape drive first accumulates these two files in a buffer and then writes them from the buffer to a tape medium at a predetermined timing.